Saving Cody
by Shepticism
Summary: What will happen when Cody Rhodes is on the cusp of being fired? And am I, the first female Head of WWE security, the only one who can save him?


I walked through the tunnels around the arena. It was quiet. As the head of the WWE security team, it was usually a peaceful walk around, checking to make sure all of our equipment was packed up and ready to go for the next Monday Night Raw. But tonight was different, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

With my senses in overdrive and my hand resting on my sidearm, I listened for a sign that someone was around. First hall, nothing there. Diva's locker room; nothing there either, except someone left a burrito wrapper on the floor. Typical. As I rounded the next corner I heard something, but I wasn't sure I had even heard it at all.

Thinking there was some crazed fan in the Superstar's locker room, I was going in.

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!" I screamed as I kicked in the door.

"Don't shoot! It's us," said a familiar voice I had come to know quite well. Sitting before me, looking completely petrified were the powers-that-be of the company. Teddy Long, GM of Smackdown, Triple H, COO of WWE, and John Laryngitis (well, that's what we called him).

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I said as I returned my gun to it's holster. "You were almost target practice."

Triple H was the only one composed enough to talk at the moment, "We're having a… a business meeting." He looked back at Teddy Long with a nervous glance, but I knew there was something more going on. I had originally gotten the job because of my keen ability to sense when someone was up to something, but I guess they had forgotten this.

"A business meeting. Right." They all exchanged nervous looks with each other. "Bull."

John leaned over to Hunter and whispered something in his ear. A few seconds later Hunter looked at him bewildered, "Are you sure, John? This is the solution? I mean, there are other options."

"Other options, sure. But do you believe in fate? I mean, she did walk in here just as we thought we had no hope for a solution. You know in your heart of hearts that this is right."

"Yeah, but we can't. It's a liability now. We can just let…"

"Will someone just tell me what y'all are talking about so that I can leave and finish my rounds. It's 2 A.M. I'm tired and I have to be in the next city by 10. I'd like to get a little sleep."

Looking reluctant, HHH asked me to sit. "What you are about to hear is for your ears only. You are not to tell ANYONE or you will be fired…. Okay, it's Cody."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Yes, Cody Rhodes. He's in some serious hot water. The reason we are still here tonight is because we were trying to decide whether or not to let him go. He's…"

"Let him go? Sure he's an arrogant bastard who thinks he can say whatever he wants, but when he needs a favor he expects you to be more than willing. And he calls you fat and ugly and poor, even slovenly. Sure he may not know that he makes my life miserable…"

"Stop. You don't even know what he's done yet. Geez. We've got him breaking the 'Talent Wellness Code' and getting wasted in the bathrooms before shows. We don't know what to do. We've tried talking to him, his dad, even Golddust and Ted. Nothing is getting through to him. He's no longer worth our time. We need to cut our losses before he does something really stupid and jeopardizes the integrity of the company. But then again, this is where you come in. How would you feel about entering into a 'Manager's Contract'? All you'd have to do is accompany Cody to the ring for all of his matches and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. This would obviously mean traveling with him. But it's all to keep him out of trouble. At this point, you're the only hope we have. So, what do you say."

I couldn't say anything. Cody Rhodes had made my life miserable since I had arrived 6 months earlier. He always spoke down to me and said that I was too fat and slow to be working for _his_ company. But now here I sat being asked, by 3 of the most important men in the company no less, to do them a favor and constantly be around that one person who I most despised.

"Well?"

"I… I guess so." And before I could stop myself, I agreed. I couldn't go back on my word now. So for the next 2 hours, the four of us sat in that solitary locker room, discussing how I would best serve as Cody Rhodes' manager. We talked about everything from costume and story line, to behind the scenes travel and interaction with Cody himself.

What would come of my new position with WWE? And could I handle the pressure of trying to save Cody from his own worst enemy, himself?


End file.
